You Can Let Go
by Death For One
Summary: Rogue's father Logan has recently died. So she visits his grave and reminiscis. AU. Song- You Can Let Go. Artist- Crystal Shawanda.


**Just a song one-shot about Rogue and he dad Logan. Song is You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. Obviously AU since Rogue and Kurt are Logan's children and they don't have powers.**

Rogue starred off over the cliff and into the water with tears trickling down her cheeks. Behind her Kurt walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned into him and buried her face into his chest and began to sob.

**Wind blowin' on my face**

**Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike**

**A five year-old's first taste**

**Of what freedom's really like**

**He was runnin' right beside me**

**His hand holdin' on the seat**

**I took a deep breath and hollered**

**As I headed for the street**

Rogue stilled remembered the first time he had taught her how to ride her bike. She was so scared but he promised not to let go. She fell the first few times but was always there to pick her up and brush away the tears.

**You can let go now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**Oh, I think I'm ready**

**To do this on my own**

**It's still a little bit scary**

**But I want you to know**

**I'll be ok now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

Rogue walked with Kurt back to the house where her husband and three children were waiting for her. Once the eldest caught sight of her she ran full speed until she hit the legs of her mother. Soon the other two had also wound up on Rogue's legs.

"It will be okay Chere." Her husband told her and kissed her temple. She gazed up at him and remembered their wedding.

**I was standin' at the altar**

**Between the two loves of my life**

**To one I've been a daughter**

**To one I soon would be a wife**

**When the preacher asked,**

'**Who gives this woman?'**

**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**

**He kept holdin' tightly to my arm**

'**Till I whispered in his ear**

Logan had tried to get her to reconsider ever since she had told him she had agreed to marry her boyfriend. HE even told her she run away if she wanted to as he walked her down the aisle. She tried to act like she didn't hear the threat he gave Remy when he handed her off. He was always over protective but they was him and he would never let anything happen to her.

**You can let go now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**Oh, I think I'm ready**

**To do this on my own**

**It still feels a little bit scary**

**But I want you to know**

**I'll be ok now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

Rogue pulled her youngest up on her hip and she started to walk toward the graveyard. Once she had gotten to the edge of the driveway she looked back to make sure the others were coming. She gave a small smile and started up again.

**It was killin' me to see**

**The strongest man I ever knew**

**Wastin' away to nothin'**

**In that hospital room**

'**You know he's only hangin' on for you'**

**That's what the night nurse said**

**My voice and heart were breakin'**

**As I crawled up in his bed, and said**

She had just gotten to his gravestone when she broke down. She looked down at her father's grave tears dripped off her lashes and onto the cold hard rock.She vaguely felt someone hug her but she ignored them and kept on crying. He died but three months ago. He held on for so long all because of her. She knew he didn't want to upset her. SO she did the only thing she could. She told him he could let go and be with her mother.

**You can let go now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**Your little girl is ready**

**To do this on my own**

**It's gonna be a little bit scary**

**But I want you to know**

**I'll be ok now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**You can let go**

An hour later Rogue got up with the assistance of Kurt and Remy. She hugged both of them tightly and soon her kids joined the large group hug. Bending down she kissed Logan's headstone. She whispered, "I love you," to the air and began to walk away. Behind their retreating back the ghost of Logan and his wife Ororo smiled at them and mouthed, "I love you too."


End file.
